pokemon_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Accardi Pokemon Ranch
The Accardi Pokemon Ranch is a ranch run by the Pokemon Breeder family, the Accardis. The Ranch is known for supplying starter Pokemon to Pokemon Professors in all regions, as well as to many other customers both commercial and private, such as first time trainers, and even to Nurse Joys to whom they supply their Chansey. The Ranch was started almost 50 years ago in the Johto Region by Sam Accardi's grandfather, and is now currently run by Sam's aunts and uncles until Sam is of age to take control of the Ranch. There is a ranch located in each of the 5 regions, and supply several different types of Pokemon to different people. The Accardi Pokemon Ranches also supply Pokemon to Safari Zones in many regions, as well as to Pokemon breeders in need of Pokemon. Operators of the Accardi Pokemon Ranch Pokemon Raise at the Accardi Ranch Pokemon Raised in All Ranches Pokemon Exclusive to the Johto Ranch Pokemon Exclusive to the Kanto Ranch *Charmander *Bulbasaur *Squirtle *Caterpie *Metapod *Butterfree *Weedle *Kakuna *Beedrill *Pidgey *Pidgeotto *Pidgeot *Pikachu *Vulpix *Ninetails *Oddish *Gloom *Vileplume *Abra *Kadabra *Alakazam *Mankey *Primeape *Slowpoke *Slowbrow *Doduo *Dodrio *Hitmonlee *Hitmonchan *Mr. Mime *Meowth *Persian *Seel *Dewgong *Voltorb *Electrode *Kangaskhan *Dratini *Dragonair *Dragonite Pokemon Exclusive to the Hoenn Ranch *Treecko *Mudkip *Torchic *Poochyena *Mightyena *Zigzagoon *Linoone *Wurmple *Silcoon *Cascoon *Beautifly *Dustox *Taillow *Swellow *Ralts *Kirlia *Gardevoir *Slakoth *Vigoroth *Slaking *Illumise *Volbeat *Numel *Camerupt *Carvanha *Sharpedo *Wailmer *Wailord *Trapinch *Vibrava *Flygon *Swablu *Altaria *Feebas *Milotic *Castform *Tropius *Spheal *Sealio *Walrein *Clamperl *Gorebyss *Huntail *Beldum *Metang *Metagross *Bagon *Shelgon *Salamence Pokemon Exclusive to the Sinnoh Ranch *Piplup *Turtwig *Chimchar *Starly *Staravia *Staraptor *Shinx *Luxio *Luxray *Vespiquen *Combee *Rampardos *Cranidos *Bastiodon *Shieldon *Buneary *Lopunny *Glameow *Purugly *Magnezone *Bonsly *Mime Jr. *Muchlax *Elekid *Electabuzz *Electavire *Garchomp *Riolu *Lucario *Magby *Magmar *Magmortar *Gible *Gabite *Garchomp Pokemon Exclusive to the Unova Ranch *Snivy *Tepig *Oshawott *Lillipup *Herdier *Stoutland *Purrlion *Liepard *Pansage *Panpour *Pansear *Pidove *Tranquill *Unfezant *Blitzle *Audino *Timburr *Gerdurr *Conkeldurr *Drilbur *Excadrill *Deerling *Sawsbuck *Bouffalant *Rufflet *Braviary *Vullaby *Mandibuzz *Deino *Zweilous *Druddigon Pokemon Currently Residing at the Ranch Sinnoh Ranch Sam's Pokemon *Sam's Chimchar *Sam's Croagunk *Sam's Turtwig *Sam's Shieldon *Sam's Bronzong *Sam's Weavile *Sam's Mothim *Sam's Drifblim *Sam's Honchkrow Jeremy's Pokemon *Jeremy's Piplup *Jeremy's Rampardos *Jeremy's Bastiodon *Jeremy's Skuntank *Jeremy's Gliscor *Jeremy's Bronzong *Jeremy's Mothim *Jeremy's Wormadam *Jeremy's Ambipom Alyssandra's Pokemon *Alyssandra's Glameow *Alyssandra's Mime Jr. *Alyssandra's Bonsly *Alyssandra's Happiny *Alyssandra's Chingling *Alyssandra's Burmy (x2) *Alyssandra's Kricketot *Alyssandra's Ambipom *Alyssandra's Drifloon *Alyssandra's Combee (x30) *Alyssandra's Vespiquen *Alyssandra's Mismagius *Charmander *Bulbasaur *Squirtle *Caterpie *Metapod *Butterfree *Weedle *Kakuna *Beedrill *Pidgey *Pidgeotto *Pidgeot *Pikachu *Vulpix *Ninetails *Oddish *Gloom *Vileplume *Abra *Kadabra *Alakazam *Mankey *Primeape *Slowpoke *Slowbrow *Doduo *Dodrio *Hitmonlee *Hitmonchan *Mr. Mime *Meowth *Persian *Seel *Dewgong *Voltorb *Electrode *Kangaskhan *Dratini *Dragonair *Dragonite Pokemon Exclusive to the Hoenn Ranch *Treecko *Mudkip *Torchic *Poochyena *Mightyena *Zigzagoon *Linoone *Wurmple *Silcoon *Cascoon *Beautifly *Dustox *Taillow *Swellow *Ralts *Kirlia *Gardevoir *Slakoth *Vigoroth *Slaking *Illumise *Volbeat *Numel *Camerupt *Carvanha *Sharpedo *Wailmer *Wailord *Trapinch *Vibrava *Flygon *Swablu *Altaria *Feebas *Milotic *Castform *Tropius *Spheal *Sealio *Walrein *Clamperl *Gorebyss *Huntail *Beldum *Metang *Metagross *Bagon *Shelgon *Salamence Pokemon Exclusive to the Sinnoh Ranch *Piplup *Turtwig *Chimchar *Starly *Staravia *Staraptor *Shinx *Luxio *Luxray *Vespiquen *Combee *Rampardos *Cranidos *Bastiodon *Shieldon *Buneary *Lopunny *Glameow *Purugly *Magnezone *Bonsly *Mime Jr. *Muchlax *Elekid *Electabuzz *Electavire *Garchomp *Riolu *Lucario *Magby *Magmar *Magmortar *Gible *Gabite *Garchomp Pokemon Exclusive to the Unova Ranch *Snivy *Tepig *Oshawott *Lillipup *Herdier *Stoutland *Purrlion *Liepard *Pansage *Panpour *Pansear *Pidove *Tranquill *Unfezant *Blitzle *Audino *Timburr *Gerdurr *Conkeldurr *Drilbur *Excadrill *Deerling *Sawsbuck *Bouffalant *Rufflet *Braviary *Vullaby *Mandibuzz *Deino *Zweilous *Druddigon Pokemon Currently Residing at the Ranch Sinnoh Ranch Sam's Pokemon *Sam's Chimchar *Sam's Croagunk *Sam's Turtwig *Sam's Shieldon *Sam's Bronzong *Sam's Weavile *Sam's Mothim *Sam's Drifblim *Sam's Honchkrow Jeremy's Pokemon *Jeremy's Piplup *Jeremy's Rampardos *Jeremy's Bastiodon *Jeremy's Skuntank *Jeremy's Gliscor *Jeremy's Bronzong *Jeremy's Mothim *Jeremy's Wormadam *Jeremy's Ambipom Alyssandra's Pokemon *Alyssandra's Glameow *Alyssandra's Mime Jr. *Alyssandra's Bonsly *Alyssandra's Happiny *Alyssandra's Chingling *Alyssandra's Burmy (x2) *Alyssandra's Kricketot *Alyssandra's Ambipom *Alyssandra's Drifloon *Alyssandra's Combee (x30) *Alyssandra's Vespiquen *Alyssandra's Mismagius Category:Professions Category:Organizations